Prove It
by Sapphonest
Summary: After Barney fails to catch his sabbateur in "The Bracket" S3E13 , Robin gives into her curiosity about what he whispered into her ear.


_**Prove It**_

**AN: **Please read and review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Neither Robin nor Barney belong to me. Sad, I know. No malice intended.

_--_

As she got into the cab, she swore she could still feel his breath on her neck. It was all so innocent, yet so very heavily loaded that her brain simply couldn't decide which it was actually more of. She sat and absent-mindedly gave the driver her destination. He pulled away and she relaxed back into the seat. She let her right hand lift to her neck, and she brushed her fingertips over the skin that he so easily heated with so few words, and her eyes fluttered shut.

"No," she said firmly to herself as she dropped her hand back into her lap. "No, Robin. Stop it," she admonished herself. "This is ridiculous." She sat up straight again and closed her hands between her knees. The cool New York air was filtering in through one of the cab's not-completely-closed vents. She looked up and saw the cabbie's eyes flash at her in the rear-view mirror twice and it was quite obvious he thought she was crazy, not that he wasn't completely used to abnormal behavior. She continued her self reprimand in silence._ This is Barney! Barney love-'em-and-leave-'em Stinson. You so cannot go there._ She pinched her hands tighter between her knees and let out a louder than anticipated sigh.

Her momentary relapse in judgment gave an encore as her thoughts flitted back to their closeness. All she could feel was the nearness of his cheek and the burn on her leg where the back of his hand had brushed it. The feeling was incredible, and her request for him to remove his fingers from her skin was merely for appearance sake, and, she realized in retrospect, to prevent this very feeling she was struggling with now. She tried to push the thought out of her head; to erase the feel of his touch. But the more she wanted it gone the more she wanted it. She wanted the slight tickle on her neck to stay there, and dear god, she wanted the warmth on her leg to remain. She wanted it all so badly, so she told herself to forget it.

As she reached her decision, she lifted her head again only to find that they were pulling onto her street. _Wow. Already? Oh… god. How much time did I spend thinking about this?_ She tiredly handed the driver a few bills and stepped out into the night, wasting no time getting inside. She climbed the stairs silently and turned the corner, nearing her door. She touched the handle without turning it, reluctance seemingly infiltrating her new-found mantra of _'No, it's Barney.' _

--

Barney, disappointed that he didn't find his saboteur, headed for home. Oddly, he didn't feel like taking anyone of these women with him. He wouldn't have called himself melancholic, because when Barney even begins to feel sad he just replaces it with awesome (true story), but the feeling could have been likened to his current state.

He realized that the feeling couldn't wholly be attributed to the mystery woman. There had to be something else. Something more. Perhaps it was _her. _He realized, the moment it had happened, that he had called her by her first name. _What was that about?_

Walking into his apartment, he took a seat on his couch and got comfortable, still lost in his thoughts.

--

The more she thought about him, the hotter the base of her stomach burned. Her mantra was long forgotten as she found her own hand back on her skin. _This is getting ridiculous. _

She didn't allow herself thought as she threw her door back open and made her way back down to the street where she raised a hand, flagging over a taxi.

The ride to Barney's was far too long, and the burning in her leg had long ago risen to join a much hotter area. She couldn't believe the mere thought of Barney actually doing what he had whispered into her ear at the bar was dampening her panties.

When she stepped out of the cab, she was suddenly nervous. The tension between her legs was telling her to burst in and take him on the floor. But her nerves needed some sort of indication that she wasn't making a huge mistake.

--

The knock on the door surprised him. However, the person standing on the other side of it surprised him even more. He said nothing as he opened the door wider; a gesture to invite her in. She took his invite and walked a few steps until she was in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Robin. What are you--" he started, but his words were cut off by her lustful expression and quick words.

"What you said at MacLaren's earlier… is… is that true?" As she spoke, she found that she couldn't look peel her eyes from him. Her mind was quickly undressing him where he stood.

Barney took a few moments to recollect what she was talking about, but it finally clicked in his head. "Well, duh. I'm just that awesome," was all he responded with. He wondered why she had come all the way out here to ask him that, and at this hour, too. But the desire that she simple could not stifle was slowly giving him his answer.

He noticed that Robin looked almost uneasy. As if she were going through an intense inner monologue at that very moment. She still couldn't take her eyes from him, and he certainly noticed.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

His voice was filled with a sense of concern that Robin had never heard escape from him. She knew this was it. Her moment. She couldn't wait any longer and she wasn't going to let it go now, not after an entire cab ride of coming to this conclusion. She summoned up her courage and let her eyes fall from his only for a second before she again made eye contact. A smile played across her lips which caused one to grow on Barney's as well. She decided to speak. Now or never.

"I will be. As soon as you prove it." The heat between her legs flared with her words and for the first time since knowing him, she saw Barney speechless.

Barney couldn't believe what he was hearing. He must have misheard her. He took a step forward. "I'm sorry. I must have misheard you. What was that?"

Normally, Robin would have assumed this was some egotistical request to get her to confess she wanted to know what the Stinson experience was like a second time. However, his prior speechlessness and the current look on his face led her to believe that he honestly didn't understand.

"What you said before… prove it," she responded coolly, trying her damnedest to keep herself from jumping him. _He has to be in this too._ As she spoke, the place that Barney's hand had been on her leg seemed to burn again. She needed for this to happen. She needed her curiosity to be quelled. She wanted to know what it was like to feel his lips on hers. She needed to know. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't allow him to respond this time. She took the three steps necessary to close the space between them and, without pause, pressed her lips into his.

Barney responded immediately. His hands found their way to her waist and he pulled her flush against his body. He parted his lips and beckoned in her tongue, teasing it with his own.

It took Robin a few seconds to decipher the gibberish in her head from actual thought, but when she did, she found that kissing Barney was so much better than she had anticipated. Losing control, her hands found their way to his chest of their own accord and she gripped his lapels.

She felt him pushing her towards his room and smiled against his lips and grabbed his tie, taking control by leading him into the bedroom. Their lips were still intertwined when they passed through the door, and they took hardly any time to kick off their shoes before the met again. Their kisses, which started off slow and exploratory had since become hungry. Robin's legs found the edge of the bed and she sat down on it, Barney's tie still clutched in her fist. He stood in front of her, leaning down not wanting to break their lip lock. Barney, not being one to waste time, shrugged his jacket off as quickly as he could; tossing it across the room.

Robin leaned back, pulling Barney down onto her. Their kiss finally broke as Barney started a trail down her neck and to her clavicle. Robin let her head fall back, taking in the full effect of his ministrations. He hooked a finger into the strap of her dress and pushed it down; finding more room to explore her skin.

Her fingers found his buttons, and she hastily undid them. His shirt puddled on the floor somewhere near his jacket. Barney's hands, too, had been exploring and his left had found its way to Robin's thigh. His four fingers were on the underside of her knee and his thumb had taken residence on the very spot it had just hours before. It burned hot again, her skin finding his contact familiar. She barely choked out his name and he fully understood her request. He trailed his hand tantalizingly slowly up her leg, and when he was close enough to feel the heat radiating from the place she so badly wanted him, she moaned. He smiled evilly, thoroughly enjoying what he was doing to her.

When his hand made contact with the hem of her dress, he pushed it up and over her hips, revealing her black thong panties. "Scherbatsky. Panty high-five," Barney let slip, and she just smiled. She was far too lost in feeling to comprehend speech correctly at this point. Instead, she followed the path of his raised arm with her eyes and raised her own, only to wrap it around his neck and pull him down for another kiss. Her free hand went down to the space between them, and she struggled to make contact with his belt. He felt her hand, and rolled slightly to the right, giving her more room. Once his belt was successfully discarded, Barney couldn't wait any longer to touch her. His fingers slid the small material between her legs to the side and he grazed a finger over her.

The sudden cool air jolted Robin pleasantly, and his touch mere milliseconds later amplified the sensation. He left a few small kisses on her lips and then lowered himself down her body. His eyes wandered past her still-clothes breasts and past the bunched up fabric at her waist, and finally they took in the small tuft of curly black hair between her legs. He brushed his thumb over her again, this time he added more pressure and he could sense her tension. He looked up and his eyes met hers in a brief moment before he lowered his lips to her. His tongue poked out of his mouth and flicked lightly over her swollen clit. He heard an audible gasp come from her and her hands flung to the sheets; twisting them in her clenched fists.

"I can't… _gasp_… believe… _another gasp_… this is what I've been… _moan_… missing!"

Robin writhed under his touch and she could tell that he was more than enjoying it. Each gasp she let out was responded to with a hard flick of his tongue over her most sensitive spot. His tongue wandered down and he tasted her. She was sweet with a salty mix, and her smell was slowly driving him crazy. Barney had had his fair share of tastes and Robin's, by far, was the most intoxicating. He found himself eagerly memorizing her aroma, and it almost startled him.

After another particularly load moan, he pushed two fingers inside of her. She responded immediately, and involuntarily with bucking hips. He looked up and saw that her back was arched up and her bottom lip was sucked unto her mouth. Her eyes were tightly shut and in that instant, he realized how beautiful she was.

"I… I…sss-" Robin was incapable of completing her thought, but Barney knew what she meant. Her legs closed around him and her toes curled under. He could see the vibrations in her stomach and knew that she was climaxing.

He finally felt her legs relax and return to the mattress. He kissed her lightly and shifted his body back up until they were once again eye to eye. She could smell herself on his breath and it aroused her more than she thought was possible. She grabbed his chin and pulled him to her, meeting his lips with her already open mouth. She was already very familiar with her own taste, and had even tasted it off of the lips of others before, but nothing compared to the salty sweetness that was herself mixed with the unmistakable taste of Barney's lips. Her tongue found every spot on his, desperate to get every bit of this new found mix.

Once it was gone, she slid out from underneath him. He looked at her questioningly, wondering if he had done something wrong, but when she gestured for him to turn over, he understood. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his legs, catching his socks with them. His erection immediately evident through the fabric of his boxers.

Robin lifted her left leg and flung it over both of his, now straddling his knees. She tucked her fingers into the hem of his boxers and pulled. His cock sprang up as she continued to pull. She lifted herself to her knees and pushed his boxers further down his legs, until, finally, he was able to kick them off.

She sat back down on his knees and her left hand wrapped around his erection. She saw his eyes flutter shut and she smiled to herself. Her hand pushed down, still wrapped snuggly around him and his lips parted, sucking in a silent breath.

Eyes closed, Barney didn't know Robin had even moved until he felt her hair tickle his thighs. He barely had any time to brace himself before he felt hot breath and wet lips close over the tip of his penis.

Her thumb and forefinger were wrapped around the base, holding him steady as her mouth moved up and down, up and down. She paused and ran her tongue down his length before swirling it around the tip. She once again took him in her mouth and took up her movements again.

Barney, who had years of experience at maximizing his staying power was overcome with an all-too familiar feeling much sooner than he expected. He reached down to stop her, amazed that he was already to let go.

Feeling his hand on her, she stopped and looked up and saw the pleading look in his eyes. She removed her lips from him and sat up. Their eyes locked and in a single moment, they both silently said more than either had wanted. Robin scooted forward, straddling his thighs, then closer still until his cock was resting against the joint of her pelvis and thigh. She leaned down, intending to capture his lips with her own, but Barney spoke.

"Top drawer," were his only words, and Robin leaned over to the drawer. She opened it and pulled out a condom. Silently, she opened the wrapper and pulled out the latex. She pinched the tip and slid it down onto him. "God, Scherbatsky. Even that is sexy." She flashed him a sensual smile and lifted her hips from his, and positioned herself above him.

"Wait."

"What?" Robin looked at him, silently groaning as more time was wasted with him not inside her. She saw Barney's eyes flicker to the left.

"Are you ready for this? Cause I don't know if you can handle this much awesome," he recovered.

She sensed there was more in his plea than just an egotistical quip, but she let it slide. She simply rolled her eyes, followed by her hips, and sunk down onto him.

Barney was experiencing something completely new. Sure, he'd slept with hundreds of women, but this, with her, was something so unlike any else he'd felt before. He stifled the thought, willing it out of his head, and for the moment, he was successful.

Robin wasted no time. She raised her hips and slid down again, finding a quick pace instantly. She needed no build up. No sweet soft love making. She needed to be fucked. She put one of her hands on his chest and flipped her head back; tossing a moan into the air. Her hips began rocking back and forth in addition to her vertical movements and she quickly felt a second orgasm building. One of Barney's hands flew to her waist and guided her motions as they became more frantic.

With this, he flipped her over and started thrusting.

"Now _this_ is what I… I'm talk… ing about," Robin panted and Barney flashed her a cocky smile. His hand reached down for her knee and he pulled it up and placed it around his waist. She followed suit with the other and he started pounding into her harder than before.

He was actively avoiding eye contact, knowing, begrudgingly, that if he looked at her he would spill like a sixteen year old virgin. However, even without looking at her, the curve of her waist and the feel of her hands was enough to send him over the edge. He collapsed onto her, completely spent.

She smiled at him when he finally lifted his face to look at her. He pushed his lips into hers, and this kiss was soft. She thought that it was so unlike him, but let eyes flutter closed anyway. She felt his hand on her cheek, brushing her skin softly.

He turned on his side, rolling off of her, and propped his head on his hand. She, too, turned to face him.

"Hey," she said coyly, touching her forefinger to his chest.

"Hey," he responded. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"So. Uhm. I should probably go." The phrase was one that he was terribly used to. This is the point where he would grab his singular pillow and tuck it under his head. His conquest of the evening would look around, recognize that she had worn out her welcome and then she would utter the very same phrase that came from Robin's mouth. Then he would mumble something incoherent and she would leave. But there was something very different about this instance. This time, for some reason, he didn't want her to go. He wasn't about to curl up and silently show her the door. He didn't want her to be uttering the same words all those other girls did because she was so not like them.

"Oh… well…" he started, unsure if he wanted to go down that path or not. He resolved to leave well enough alone and finished his sentence. "…I guess I will see you later."

She stood and found her clothes. She caught Barney watching her dress, but she made an effort to not let him know.

When she had successfully redressed herself, he put on his boxers and followed her to his front door.

She opened it, but didn't walk through. Instead, she turned back to Barney, a sexy smile still on her lips.

"Hey, Barney. Way to prove it." Finally, she turned back to the door, closing it behind her.

--

Thanks for reading. Please review. It's what makes the writing world go 'round. Thank you!

Lindsay, babe. Thanks so much for the beta. You are _so_ my wingman.


End file.
